Amor de Férias
by Patty Black Potter
Summary: Bella nunca fora desejada antes tão intensamente por homem nenhum...


Bella Swan ajeitou a alça da sacola de viagem no ombro e correu pelo terminal aéreo, consciente de que era alvo de olha res mais desaprovadores que curiosos.

O táxi que contratara para levá-la até o aeroporto se atrasara e agora era obrigada a se apressar. Chegou em cima da hora para o vôo que a levaria até a cidade de Cairns, no norte da Austrália, de onde prosseguiria depois até Mareeba, para passar as férias com sua irmã Alice.

Estava feliz em deixar o clima frio de Sydney, onde sempre morara, e desfrutar do calor dos trópicos. Só desejava encontrar uma poltrona ao lado da janela, para aproveitar melhor a via gem. Mas, ao entrar ofegante no avião, logo viu que estava lota do e havia apenas um lugar vago, junto ao corredor. Resignada, dirigiu-se até lá, mas, antes que ocupasse o assento, parou des lumbrada diante de um par de olhos verdes-escuros profundamen te perturbadores, que a fitavam com ar de divertimento. O dono dos olhos sorriu, enquanto soltava o cinto de segurança e se le vantava, oferecendo-lhe o lugar à janela e se afastando um pou co para lhe dar passagem.

Bella, que não era muito alta e costumava usar sapatos de salto para compensar a baixa estatura, mal alcançava o pescoço do estranho. Com os olhos presos nele, foi envolvida pelo suave perfume da loção de barba que ele usava e sentiu-se embriagada por uma aura de sensualidade que o envolvia.

Perturbada, por uma reação instintiva de defesa, e levada pela pressa em se sentar, Bella perdeu o equilíbrio e quase caiu, não fosse imediatamente amparada pelas mãos fortes do estranho que a segurou. Depois de agradecer, embaraçada, ela se acomodou junto à janela, enquanto ele ocupava a poltrona do cor redor.

— Não se esqueça do cinto — ele disse, gentilmente, ajustan do o dele com um gesto decidido.

— Obrigada — ela respondeu com indiferença estudada, evi tando encará-lo.

Procurando concentrar toda sua atenção para a janela, para não se perturbar ainda mais, Bella passou a observar a pista, enquanto o avião taxiava, pronto para decolar.

Já no ar, sentiu-se mais relaxada e aceitou a revista que a aeromoça lhe oferecia, começando a folheá-la, à procura de algo interessante para ler.

Por mais que tentasse ignorar a presença daquele estranho, não conseguia impedir que seu olhar o procurasse, às vezes. Ele deixava transparecer uma sensação de força e poder e, ao vê-lo entretido com um maço de papéis, que estudava desde a decola gem, Bella intuiu que se tratava de um bem-sucedido homem de negócios.

Aterrissaram no aeroporto de Brisbane e a aeromoça avisou que os passageiros com destino a Townsville ou Cairns deve riam aguardar no saguão a chamada para o vôo de conexão. Bella pegou, então, suas coisas, e se juntou às pessoas que des ciam do avião.

No corredor, um arrepio percorreu-lhe a espinha, ao notar a presença do estranho logo atrás. Sua figura alta e forte estava tão próxima que ela mal conseguiu dominar a sensação esqui sita que a dominava. Logo ele a ultrapassou, passando à frente, e ela pôde observá-lo melhor, enquanto caminhava apressado.

Vestido de modo elegante, ele usava calça cinza de um corte impecável e um paletó azul-marinho. "Realmente, ele é bastan te atraente", pensou Bella, "a ponto de perturbar o sossego de qualquer mulher, incluindo eu mesma."

No prédio do terminal, ela foi até o toalete, para ajeitar a roupa, retocar a maquiagem e se pentear. Procurou não perder tempo. Com algumas escovadas, os longos cabelos castanho-avermelhados, sedosos e brilhantes, ficaram perfeitos. Por deixá-los sol tos, obtinha o mesmo efeito que suas amigas conseguiam pas sando horas no cabeleireiro. Depois, com um gesto mecânico, abriu a bolsa e tirou o estojo de pó, passando-o sobre o nariz bem-feito, e observou o resultado no espelho.

Tinha traços delicados, o que levava muitos a considerá-la uma moça bonita, embora discordasse dessa opinião. Achava que seus olhos, castanhos com um toque de dourado, eram gran des para o rosto, e os lábios, um tanto cheios demais. O nariz, embora proporcional, não tinha nada de especial, e o corpo era bem-feito. Ao observar-se no espelho, arrumou a gola do blazer branco, que usava sobre uma saia preta bem justa. Em seguida, fechou a bolsa e saiu.

Consultando o relógio, caminhou até a banca de jornais, e comprou duas revistas. Voltava ao saguão, quando o alto-falante anunciou o vôo.

Sem perda de tempo, arrumou a sacola sobre o ombro e atra vessou o portão em direção ao avião, embarcando antes dos outros passageiros. Desta vez, teve oportunidade de escolher um bom lugar, sentando-se satisfeita.

Mergulhou na leitura da revista e mal prestou atenção quan do a poltrona a seu lado foi ocupada. Só depois de algum tem po é que notou que o companheiro de viagem era o mesmo homem intrigante do vôo anterior. Agora, quisesse ou não, teria que aguentar a presença dele durante as próximas três horas até Cairnsi. Mas havia a possibilidade de ele descer antes, na escala em Townsville. . .

Com esses pensamentos, fechou os olhos e aguardou a decola gem. Depois, já no ar, relaxou e soltou o cinto, aceitando a ban deja com o lanche que a aeromoça lhe oferecera. Sem olhar para o lado, devorou os sanduíches e o café com apetite, antes de se concentrar de novo na leitura.

— Importa-se se eu fumar? — o estranho perguntou com voz grave.

Ela virou-se e encarou o homem, que a fitava com olhar zom beteiro.

— Preferia que não o fizesse. Por que não muda de lugar? — Não se incomodava com o cigarro, mas, de repente, teve von tade de contrariá-lo. — Estou certa de que as aeromoças ficarão felizes em acomodá-lo melhor numa poltrona para fumantes.

As duas aeromoças tinham perguntado mais de uma vez se ele precisava de alguma coisa, sorrindo e esbanjando charme, e isso a irritara.

— Acho que posso sobreviver algumas horas sem o cigarro — ele concluiu, com uma expressão divertida. Bella sacudiu os ombros e voltou a ler.

O avião fez a escala em Townsville e, em seguida, decolou para Cairns. O desconhecido continuou em seu lugar e, como não tentou mais conversar, o resto da viagem foi tranquilo.


End file.
